


Before You Go

by Snowhusky369



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Experiment, F/M, Pregnancy, Two versions of this story, lots of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Lilac was an experiment of the government all of her life. Then, she is given to Desmond Doss as a bodyguard during the war. Despite being worried about the outcomes, Lilac learns that she can do anything with the people around her to help her. But not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Desmond Doss/Dorothy Doss, Hal Doss/Original Character, Smitty/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Original Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hacksaw Ridge or any of the characters except for Lilac. I did not make this story to disrespect Desmond Doss or his actual story. There will be two versions. One is where Smitty dies like in the movie and the other is where he survives. If you don't like, don't read. I ain't making you.

Name: T-Dot K-0354  
Nickname: Desmond named her Lilac  
Age: 17 years old  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Rankless; she is a bodyguard to only one master and they are assigned to her. She does not listen to anyone else.

Appearance Information  
Height: 5 ft 6 in  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Hair color/ style: She has silvery white hair that, at certain times, seem to change back and forth between solid silver and solid white. She keeps it trimmed short in an a pixie-cut mohawk similar to this one:

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/14/cf/2814cf02e471048dca0edad86f8d38e7.jpg>

Anything special about her: She doesn’t have three of her limbs. Instead, they were replaced with titanium limbs that have retractable claws. The only limb she does have is her right arm. Due to experimentation, she also has really, abnormally sharp canines and piercing, intelligent grey eyes that seem to pierce any armor. She has abnormally excellent vision, hearing, and sense of smell.

Personality:  
She is very quiet and reserved, not speaking unless spoken to, but can be quite intense and scary. Loyalty is one of her greatest strengths and she will not let someone die on her watch, making her a great bodyguard.

Background:  
T-Dot K-0354 was born to a single mother with no family to help. Unable to support her child, she sold the girl to the government for the payment of protection by the government from starvation, dehydration, or any other types of suffering/ death that was caused by lack of a healthy living condition. She was raised by scientists, used for experimentation, and was finally seen as a weapon they could use. Upon hiring the best of the best, she was trained to perfection by her teachers and proved that she was priceless and worth so much.


	2. Chapter 2

“General, I don’t understand. How is-” the man sitting behind the desk motioned to the figure wrapped up in a blanket and restrained tightly. “Believe me, Captain Glover. She will help ensure that that pesky boy, Private Desmond Doss, won’t die in your hands on the field due to his foolishness.” He motioned to two men standing on each side of the form. Swiftly, they untied the ropes, the blankets falling down, and revealed a stunning woman, her sharp grey eyes gazing calmly over the man. “ T-Dot K-0354, this is your new home for the duration of the war. Do you understand?” The woman swept her calm gaze over to the scientist and her head bobbed once before she replied. “Yes master,” she murmured, her voice smooth as butter.

“I would like to introduce her to your men, Captain,” the man stated, his hands on his hips, and Captain Glover stood up, staring, transfixed, at the woman as he did so. “Captain, if you are not careful, flies will nest in your mouth,” the woman stated and the man’s jaws snapped shut as he opened the door, holding it for the group. In the sunlight, she was even more beautiful, her hair turning a white the color of snow, her skin pale and smooth like milk. Her eyes danced across the combat training camp, taking in her surroundings, and drew in a deep, relaxed sigh despite the painfully tight collar around her neck and the chains around her hands. It was almost as if she had done this before.

“They’re on the firing range, General,” Captain Glover called, motioning for them to follow, and they went to where the men were practicing, Desmond Doss doing push ups for Sargent Howell to make up for the gun training he wasn’t receiving. “Hold your fire!” Corporal Jessop yelled, causing the men to freeze and look up. 

“Which one of you is Private Desmond Doss?” the general hollered to which the young man raised his hand. “Here, sir,” he called gently and the general motioned for him to come over. Hesitantly, he did so. “You’re the conscientious objector?” he asked, eyeing the boy with disgust, and the boy chuckled. “Sir, I prefer the term conscientious cooperator.” “Yeah yeah,” the general grunted before waving the girl behind him forward. “Private Desmond Doss, I would like you to meet your new bodyguard, T-Dot K-0354. She is a fully trained combat guard, able to fend off any attack that might come your way. She is here to protect you from harm while you save our brave men on the field.”

Desmond eyed the girl with renewed interest, confusion falling into his dark gaze. “Is there a problem, Private?” the general demanded. “No sir. It’s just. Well. Why do I really need a bodyguard? It’s only fair for me to have to go through the same dangerous situations as the rest of my fellow soldiers.” “To be completely honest, it’s because this will be her first mission on an actual battle ground. Who else to test her out on than the boy who needs it most?”

The girl grit her jaw together at that, defiance festering in her smoldering eyes. “How dare you,” she growled, stepping closer to the general, only to have the chains pull her back. “I am not a toy or invention for you to play with and then throw away whenever you are tired of me! I am alive. I have a fucking heartbeat!”

“T-Dot K-0354, you will either be silent, submissive, or I will treat you like the animal you are right here and right now.” The girl snarled, baring her massive, sharp fangs at the man. “Release her,” he commanded and the chains were unclasped, giving her free motion. “Step back, boys,” he ordered and everyone took at least five steps back, giving them the space they’d need. “Come here, mutt,” he growled and, with one startlingly loud cry, she sprang at him, metallic claws unsheathing from her metallic fingers. Swinging a sharp left, she just barely missed the man as he slid underneath her. He landed a sharp blow to her upper thigh, drawing a cry of pain from her. She swung around, aiming for where he’d pop up. He did pop up but only after she had swung. Using her momentum against her, he grabbed her arm and yanked her so that she toppled over. Blood began to soak the ground and she jumped up, breathing hard, as she glared at him, a small nick on her cheek and a three deeper ones on her upper abdomen.

“Had enough yet, T-Dot K-0354?” he asked and she shook her head, glaring at him, but dropped her gaze to the ground, sinking to her knees. “Men,” he called and a man with sandy blond hair appeared, carrying a coiled whip in his hands. “General, that’s not necessary,” Desmond called but the man simply glared at him, taking the whip in his hands. “Private Doss, you need to be able to handle a wild animal in order to get them to obey. If you don’t like it, I would suggest you turn away.” Desmond let out a shuddering breath, watching as the general swung the whip, the leather snapping sharply against the girl’s back. Once, twice, thrice, he struck her until her back opened up and began to bleed. The girl quivered, a silent sob escaping her bodies, and he used a glove to wipe the blood from the whip.

“She’s yours, Private Doss. Do as you wish with her.” Casually, he handed the boy the whip and her chains before walking away, the men who came with him following on his heels. Desmond went up to the still-bowed girl, throwing the items on the ground before gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, shh,” he soothed, pulling her into his arms so that she could lean on him. Gently, he shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it lightly over her gushing back. “I’m sorry Master Doss,” she whispered, wiping away any stray tears. “I must get a grip on my emotions.” “No,” he soothed, using a spare cloth to wipe off her face. “No. You are right to cry. No one should be treated so badly. What’s your name?” She looked at him for a second before replying, “T-Dot K-0354.” Desmond’s face scrunched up and he shook his head. “That’s not a name. Hmm. How about something like Lilac? Lilac? I like that.” Nodding, she chuckled bitterly at the image of a boy naming his puppy that floated into her mind. That’s what was going on here. He was naming his pet.

Shivering, the girl stood, holding her stomach, and stared at the men, all of them staring back. “Hello,” she murmured and the men shifted around uncomfortably. “Do not worry. I will not hurt you as long as you do not lay a finger on my master. That old bag of farts, though, I’d gladly fight him any day.” “Do you do that often, Lilac?” an important looking man asked from the sidelines, eyeing her new wounds. “Of course I do. If I want to get better, wouldn’t I want to fight with the best. Usually, it’s on good terms. He caught me on an off day today.” “Off day?”

“I was forced to stay up all night, getting final IV’s, shots, and blood draws. By the time he came to get me, I was exhausted and tired of people. I’m okay now.” She flashed a smile, blood dribbling down her chin from a slight tear in her lips. “You should probably go to the medics, ma-er- Lilac? You don’t look so good.” Lilac looked back at Captain Glover, her eyes growing neutral and calm once more. “I cannot do that, sir. I apologize but I must be near Desmond in case he needs me.” Desmond looked between the two before speaking up. “Sir, with your permission, could I go with her to the medical building? That way, she doesn’t have to worry.” 

“Permission granted. Go,” Captain Glover murmured, waving the two on before turning back to the men to address them. As soon as they were well out of hearing distance, Captain Glover swept his gaze across the startled men. “You are not to touch her in any way other than how you would each other. She is not here for your enjoyment. She is here to make sure no harm comes to Private Doss. Do you understand?” “Sir yes sir!” the men called in unison, their eyes growing calm and collected. “Good! Get back to work!”

Smirking, Lilac followed Desmond into the medical building, the sterile scent hitting her nose like a slap to the face. “Well, hello there, Desmond,” the doctor greeted, smiling at him. “Are you here for your next lesson? Is it really that time?” “Oh, no sir,” Desmond replied, smiling back at him. “Lilac here got injured and I brought her to the best doctor I knew.” “Oh, quit that sucking up, Desmond,” he teased before coming up to Lilac. “Lilac, is it? Well, sit on the bed. I’ll get you checked out.”

Lilac obeyed, sitting down, and allowed her gaze to wander around the plain-looking building. All the other beds except a very few were unoccupied and one or two nurses were on duty. “These look really serious, Lilac. What happened?” “Nothing I’d like to talk about if that is okay with you, sir,” she replied modestly, her gaze falling to the floor. “Well, okay then. I’ll treat your back and then you can lay back so that I’ll be able to reach the gashes on your stomach, alright?” Lilac gave him a small nod and took a slow breath. This was going to be a long couple of months.

“Alright boys. And girl. Move aside for the big trucks, please. Give them room.” Stiffly, everyone moved out of the way of giant trucks carrying the dead and the injured. Glancing over at Desmond, she took in his tense, worried posture, and shook her head. Everyone but her had been given the same green uniforms, their helmets like turtle shells on their heads. She had her own uniform, though. Black titanium armor covered her chest perfectly and small disks covered her flesh arm. She wore black armor on her back that spread from her mid-back to her upper thighs. Underneath the arm, she had on a black t-shirt, black leggings, and a black belt styled similarly to a utility belt. In this belt, she had two hand guns, bullets in her side belt pockets. There was no helmet for her. Should they aim for her head, they would kill her instantly. That is, if they got the chance to aim at her in the first place.

Following Desmond and the others, she kept alert for any signs of Japanese. “What do you think, Lilac?” Captain Glover asked, motioning to a house that looked abandoned. Listening closer, she searched for any signs of life there. Coming up with nothing, she looked back at the captain and shook her head slowly. “All clear,” she stated and he motioned to the others. “Move out! We’ll rest there for the night.”

Lilac and Desmond took up a small room off to the side, sitting down to drink from their canteens and dig into the chow. A commotion out from caught Lilac’s attention and she looked up, watching as battle-worn, weary soldiers entered. “You the commanding officer?” the one in front asked. “Yeah. Captain Glover of the 77th,” their commander replied, offering his hand. “Irv. From the 76th. We’re yours now.” “Well alright, then. Let's get these men some chow.”

Irv and another man walked through the herd of the 77th, their eyes piercing. “Who’s Doss?” Irv asked and Smitty motioned to Lilac and Desmond. “In there.” “Hey there. You Doss?” he asked, addressing Desmond. “Yes sir,” Desmond replied, standing and shaking his hand. “Who’s the dame?” he asked, motioning to the young girl and Desmond glanced back at her. “This is Lilac. She’s my bodyguard.” “Bodyguard, eh? Nice ta meet you, Lilac,” Irv stated, shaking her hand. “We’re the only medics in this area, Doss. We’ll be working together. Lose all the red cross markings. The Japanese target wounded soldiers purposely. There’s a high pay for medics. That tag is a bulls-eye. Here. Got you a new helmet. One size fits all.”

Desmond rid himself of all of his “medic” tags and got to talking with Irv about what to expect. Bored and anxious to get this battle over with, Lilac curled up beside Desmond, similar to a dog’s sleeping position, and fell into a light sleep.

_ “Lilac, come on. We’re leaving.” Slowly the girl woke, her eyes blinking out the sleep. Desmond was tugging on his helmet, his eyes on Lilac. “Come on, Lilac.” She stood up, blinking, and looked around the building. They were alone. It was just Lilac and Desmond. Just? She heard the light footsteps outside, a voice whispering in Japanese. Looking back up at Desmond, she felt fear pump into her veins as she stared up at the corpse of Desmond Doss. Rotting bullet holes covered his flesh and his eyes were cold and harsh. “You were supposed to protect me, Lilac. Why didn’t you protect me like you said you would?” Tears slid down his pale, cold face and he tilted his head. “Lilac. Lilac, can you hear me?” _

Jerking away, Lilac found herself staring into Desmond’s warm, gentle gaze. “Lilac, can you hear me?” he asked again and she nodded slowly, feeling cold sweat slide down her forehead and back. “Glad to see you’re awake. I think you were having a nightmare, Lilac. It’s time to wake up, anyways. If you don’t get up, you’ll miss breakfast.” Sighing, she stood up, stretching, and trotted over to the table. Grabbing a container of chow, she sat down beside Desmond and opened the can. One look at the containments, though, sent her flying out of the house and to a nearby bush, heaving and puking as much as her stomach would allow. “Lilac, what’s going on?” Desmond, who had followed closely behind Lilac, asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back. “Just a little morning sickness, Desmond. Nothing to worry about,” she replied, half hoping that he would pick up on what she was truly trying to say. “Not feeling well, eh?” Irv asked as he scooped up another spoon-full of the chow. “Didn’t say that. I feel fine.”

Lilac straightened up, throwing a half-smile at Desmond, and walked back into the hut, ignoring the concerned looks she got from all of the men but, especially, Smitty. No. She shouldn’t think about him right now. 

They left the hut, walking along a long dirt road until they came to a hill, a rope ladder leading down from the top. “That’s our focus. Hacksaw Ridge. We take it, we’ll be able to take Okinawa. Take a breather. The navy’s gonna soften them up for us.” Lilac sat down on the ground, letting out a shaky, nervous breath, and watched as the ridge began to light up with explosions.

“Hey, you feelin’ alright?” a voice asked and she looked up to see Smitty looking down at her. He sat down in front of her, tilting his head to the side, and Lilac gave a slight grin. “I’m better than this morning.” “Yeah, ‘bout that. What happened?” Lilac glanced around at all the men before leaning in, whispering into his ear, “I’m pregnant, Smitty.” When she leaned back, she noted the look of shock and fear in his eyes. “And you came to Okinawa to fight! Lilac!” Lilac shrugged, placing a hand lightly against her flat abdomen. “I’ll be alright, Smitty. Ain’t nothing gonna kill me and our baby.” Smitty let out a sigh and pulled her close, pressing her forehead against his, and murmured, “I know, Lilac. I trust you. I’m just worried about myself.” “What about you?” she replied and he looked into her eyes. “What if I die and leave you alone to raise our child by yourself. I couldn’t ever rest in peace knowing that you’re struggling because of me.” “Smitty, you have nothing to worry about,” Lilac reassured. “I know you’ll be okay. I love you.” “I love you too,” Smitty replied, pressing his lips against hers in a quick, soft kiss.

“Okay, you two lovebirds. Let’s get a move on,” Desmond chuckled as he came over. Blushing, Lilac stood and Smitty stepped back into the ranks, casting one final look of anxious worry over his shoulder as he did so.

“Let’s move out!” Sergeant called, motioning to the rope, and everyone began to ascend, Lilac close behind Desmond. As they reached the top of the hill, one sweep over the terrain sent Lilac to a nearby coral-like rock formation, throwing up once more. “Are you sure you can do this, Lilac?” Desmond asked softly as he gently rubbed her shoulder-blades. “I am now. Got nothing left to throw up,” she replied, swiping her hand across her lips. She and Desmond quickly fell back in line and Lilac grew uncomfortable; she felt like someone was watching her. Looking up, she locked gazes with the Captain, his eyes concerned and worried. She threw a smile at him, shrugging, as if to say, “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.” Unconvinced, he turned away and they started to trek through the terrain littered with rotting, dead bodies, bomb explosion holes, and bullets.

It didn’t take long for Smitty to fall in behind Lilac, his hand resting on the small of her back as they walked, and Desmond was ready to help in case she were to have another episode.

It was quiet, too quiet, and we got to a point where we could all hunker down to wait. Suddenly, a commotion burst out and then gunfire erupted from the other side of the smoke. “Get down!” Lilac cried, shoving Desmond down as gunfire nearly struck him. “Where are they?” a voice cried. “I don’t know! I can’t see anything!” “Medic!” a voice screamed. “Medic!” Desmond and Lilac were off, dodging between grenades, gunfire, and other bodies as they bounced from one injured man to another.

They were up there for what felt like hours even though it could’ve been no longer than a few minutes, and Lilac could see that Desmond was growing tired rather quickly. A grenade appeared, rolling near the boy, and Lilac cried out, ramming into Desmond to push him out of the way. The explosion erupted, throwing the two forward, Lilac on top of Desmond.

“Dezz, are you okay?” she asked, scrambling off of the young medic. “Are you?” he returned, feeling over her body for injuries. “I’m fine,” she replied, standing up. “Your back says otherwise,” Desmond pointed out and she simply shrugged, stating, “Just some minor burns, Desmond. Let’s go and rescue more men, shall we?” Desmond followed Lilac away from the crater.

“Medic! Medic!” a voice cried and the two reacted, racing to the man laying on the ground, both of his legs missing. “Tie that tourniquet. I’ll get the other one.” They got to work, taking care of the wounds, when Irv appeared. “Give him a shot of morphine and move on. He’ll never make it.”

“No! Please Doss! Please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! I got kids! Please Doss, don’t leave me!” the man begged, fear written on his face. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere. I’m gonna get you home, you hear? Here comes the morphine! Here comes the morphine.” Desmond turned his face away, searching the landscape, and cried for a stretcher. When none came, he resorted to carrying the man, his arms wrapped around Desmond’s neck, and Lilac followed close behind.

After they left that man, they continued on. At one point, they landed beside Smitty and the others, everyone looking exhausted and scared. “How ya holding up, Lilac?” Smitty asked gently and she grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “Couldn’t be better. You?” “I’m alive. That’s all I can say.” Desmond patted her shoulder and stated, “I figure, if we can’t see them, then they can’t see us, right?” With that, he took off running to an injured man between them and the Japanese. “Jesus Christ, that boy. He’s gonna be the death of me,” she grumbled, leaping up to follow after. Good thing she did cause when she got there, the Japanese were mere inches from the medic and the injured man. Firing her gun, she shot three and Smitty came up, shooting two more. “I think they can see us, smartass,” Smitty snapped at Desmond before helping him move the man away from the chaos so that he could treat him safely.

A searing pain in her shoulder told Lilac that she should be worried and she looked down to see blood pouring from her arm. “Fuck, Desmond,” she gasped, sitting down quickly so that he could check her out. The medic came over, took a look at it, and pressed some gauze against the wound. “You know what to do, Lilac. Put some pressure against it. I’ll get the morphine.” He jabbed the needle into her arm and relief swelled up inside of her, covering the pain like whiteout over ink. “Come on. Let’s get you lowered down.” “No Desmond. I’ll be alright,” she replied, pushing herself to her feet. “Just tie the bandage and I’ll be okay.”

A look of doubt crossed over his face but Desmond bit back his retort as he gently tore off the arm of her jacket. Using the jacket for strips, he tied the gauze into place over her shoulder and headed towards the bunkers where the other men had just infiltrated, Lilac following close behind. “Desmond, look! Ghoul!” Lilac cried, rushing over to the still man. “He’s still breathing, Desmond.” Desmond came over, looking the man over, and Ghoul jolted away, letting out a laugh. “Are you wounded?” he asked and the man gasped, “I don’t know.” He removed the metal helmet, stating reassuringly, “You’ve got a bump on the head. You’re gonna be alright. What’s your name?” “Andy,” he replied. “Andy what?” “Walker” “Also known as?” Desmond prompted and the man laughed. “Ghoul,” he stated and Desmond laughed. “Ghoul! Ghoul, you’re gonna be okay!” He applied bandages to the man’s forehead and helped him to his feet and they went up to where the other men were. No more living Japanese were to be seen and Lilac sighed, relieved to know that they were done fighting for at least a moment.

Quietly, she slumped to the ground, holding her shoulder, and closed her eyes. “Are you alright?” someone asked and she looked up, the captain peering over her. “Yeah,” she replied, not moving her hand. “Just a bit of pain. I’ve felt worse before.” The captain leaned down and grabbed her wrist, gently tugging it away. He tugged the gauze to the side and then looked up at her in bewilderment. “You should get off Hacksaw and get that checked out. That can get worse,” he warned as he took the gauze completely off. “Irv,” he called and the medic appeared. “Take care of this soldier,” he ordered and Irv nodded, bending down so that he was eye-level with the wound.

He took a look at Lilac’s face and tugged out some plasma quickly, sticking a needle into her wrist. Taping it, he returned to the wound and rinsed it out, cleaning it up before pressing new gauze against it. Taping the gauze into place, he returned to her face, looking her up and down. He pressed his finger against her throat, feeling her pulse, and shook his head before instructing her to lay down flat. Raising her feet up, he slid his backpack underneath them, and called for Desmond. “What’s wrong with Lilac?” the boy asked and he motioned to the bottle of plasma. “Desmond, she went into shock. Don’t let her move from this spot until her pulse slows down, alright?” The boy nodded and Irv disappeared.

Lilac shivered, cold sweat making her clammy skin wet and cold, and Desmond tugged off his jacket, laying it over her bare skin. “Where’s Smitty?” she asked, worry coursing through her throbbing veins. “Is he alright?” “I’m alright. I’m right here,” the soldier replied, appearing out of nowhere, and he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. “This is dangerous, Lilac. You should really get out of here. It’s not safe.”

Lilac shook her head rather quickly, her eyes growing large. “I don’t want to leave you or Desmond. What if-” she broke off, tears stinging her eyes. “I couldn’t bear living with myself if you or Desmond died up here while I was in the medical tent, safe and sound. It would tear me up, Smitty.” Smitty sighed, pressing her wrist to his lips, and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Lilac. I know you don’t want to leave us but you have to. You absolutely have to. For our baby.” “Baby?” Desmond questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together. Lilac pressed a hand against her flat abdomen and replied, “Baby.” This time, anger flew into Desmond’s eyes and he stood up. “Lilac, I can’t believe you! You’re pregnant and you came up here, putting your life and your baby’s life at risk? Are you really that big of an idiot?”

Lilac chuckled weakly, squeezing Smitty’s hand. “Alright, you two. I’ll go down. But please, please come back to me,” she begged and Smitty leaned down, pressing his lips against her temple. “I will try, beloved,” he responded and Desmond stood up, patting Smitty’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back with a stretcher, alright?” Smitty nodded and the boy disappeared, leaving Smitty and Lilac alone. “I will think of you the whole time I’m up here, Lilac,” he whispered, kissing her lips softly. “I will never stop thinking of you.” Lilac gave Smitty a light smile, knowing that he meant it, and pulled his face down again, kissing him a little harder than he had done before whispering, “You better not. In my mind, I’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

Desmond reappeared with a stretcher and, with Smitty’s help, had her on it and down the cliff in no time. She held onto Smitty’s hand for as long as she could before the distance pulled them apart and she looked anxiously at his face one last time before he was too far away. As her stretcher was placed on a jeep, she felt this overwhelming sense of dread that told her that this might be the last time she would see Smitty alive.


End file.
